legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Grantes
Grantes (グランタス, Gurantasu) is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. He is the younger brother of Luctes and the son of Cructes, the Soren Elder. Appearance Grantes has long, shaggy periwinkle hair that hangs to the middle of his back. He has blue warpaint underneath his eyes and wears a sleeveless shirt with a yellow smock at the front. Grantes wears faded gray pants and brown shoes. Grantes has a somewhat muscular build compared to the standard human. Personality Grantes is often moody and depressed due to an unfortunate event that happened to him long ago and turned his life upside down. He spends all his hours at the bar and is constantly drunk. When not depressed he is very loyal and friendly, willing to lend a helping hand to those that need it. Story Early Life Grantes was once a high-ranking member of the Soren tribe due to being the second son of the Soren Elder, Cructes. He lived his life as a normal Soren until one day, as he was flying over Karisto, he dropped his Soren Flute. The Soren Flute was worth more than a Soren life, and he searched the land until he heard a melody being played on it in the town of Buma. Grantes followed the melody and found a beautiful teenage girl named Cara playing it. When they saw each other, it was love at first sight. It was against Soren law to fall in love with a surface-dwelling human, but Grantes could not get rid of his affection for Cara. One day, he was approached by a mysterious woman named Zora who promised to give him an extra Flying Seru for Cara if he gave her the Ra-Seru eggs from Buma's Genesis Trees. This was also against Soren law, but Grantes gave her the Ra-Seru eggs in order for Cara to obtain Seru Wings so she could live with him at the Soren Camp. But Zora deceived Grantes and didn't give him anything. Grantes narrowly escaped with his life and it was not long after that the Floating Castle was built and started spreading Mist throughout the land. When his father Cructes heard of what he had done, he had no choice but to remove Grantes' Seru Wings and banish him to the surface. Depressed over his banishment, Grantes spent the remainder of his days sulking at the Jazz Club in Sol and getting drunk regularly. ''Legend of Legaia'' Grantes is first found by Vahn, Noa and Gala in Sol Tower's Jazz Club on the upper levels. As they take the stairs up the tower they hear Cara yelling at somebody inside the club and Noa rushes inside to see the argument. Gala and Vahn follow her and see Cara speaking to a man with blue hair and tribal markings on his face - this man is Grantes. Cara accuses Grantes of being no better than a pimp, due to him living off the money she would give him from the valuables she stole and not coming out of his slump in return. Noa finds out from Vahn (or Gala, depending on the response Vahn gives) that a pimp is something bad and she becomes angry. During her tantrum, Noa delivers a soaring kick to Grantes' head and kicks him into the bar in front of him, soon after jumping on a bar stool in front of her and threatening to beat him up some more. Cara intervenes and saves Grantes from getting attacked anymore. Grantes spends all of his time at the bar and will say few words or nothing at all to the Ra-Seru heroes if they try and bother him. However, the people who run the Jazz Club like him because he never causes trouble and always pays his tab (although he has a bad reputation among other people in Sol). After Vahn, Noa and Gala revive the Genesis Trees of Buma, Noa offers to give a piece of sheet music to Grantes in Sol, as the sheet music was for the melody that Cara was playing on the Soren Flute that Grantes dropped. After returning to Sol they try and have Grantes look at the sheet music and even let him know that Cara awaits him in Buma, but Grantes has no interest in any of what they say. They decide to give the pianist in the Jazz Club the sheet music and as he plays the melody on his piano Grantes begins to remember the love he felt for Cara when they first met. Vahn, Noa and Gala let him know that the Mist is gone from Buma and Gala scolds Grantes for trying to kill his own spirit day after day. Grantes begins to realize that his choices have been wrong and he runs over to Buma, letting the others know that he and Cara will be waiting for them there. Grantes returns to Buma and enters Cara's house, where he apologizes for the way he turned out. Cara forgives him and tells him that as long as he is with her, then everything will be alright. As they are about to kiss, Noa pops in the door and announces her arrival. They quickly move away from each other embarrassed. Gala asks to hear about the story between them and Grantes recalls the scenario in which Zora tricked him into giving her the Ra-Seru eggs from Buma. However, he also reveals that he only gave Zora two out of the three Ra-Seru eggs and gave the last one to Cara. Cara responds that it was a gift from Grantes as a symbol of their love but now that they are together she doesn't need it and gives it her Ra-Seru egg to Noa, which contains the hidden Ra-Seru, Horn. Gala tells Grantes that they need a way to see the Soren, and so Grantes gives them his Soren Flute for use at Mt. Dhini. Some time after the Floating Castle is destroyed by the Ra-Seru heroes, the Soren visit Grantes and his father Cructes gives him back his Seru Wings along with permission to return back to the Soren Camp. Grantes uses his Soren Wings to take Cara with him to Jette's Absolute Fortress and wait for the Ra-Seru heroes out of worry for their safety. At the destruction of the Fortress, Cara (who either meets them outside or enters the Fortress to lead the way out, depending on the choices made by the Ra-Seru heroes) tells them that she and Grantes will be getting married and they share a romantic kiss in front of the three teenagers, who look shocked, and in Noa's case, amused. Grantes tells them that the Elder removed Grantes' banishment, but he decides to remain on the surface with Cara after returning his Seru Wings. It is revealed through cutscenes that Grantes had wanted to surprise Cara with a wedding ceremony. At the end credits, he is seen returning back to their house and pulling out a big Charger fish out of his tackle box, to which Cara jumps excitedly. Trivia *Although Grantes has a larger role in the story than his brother Luctes, Luctes was given official concept art and a bio in the V-Jump whereas Grantes was not given any. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia